tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
A Presence of Evil
Overview= Prequisite Must have completed the quest The Art of Combat. How to Start Speak to Murrar Shar in front of Myrrin's Tower ( -10, -4, 176 ). Reward At least At least 122 XP At least one of the following: Qeynosian Cloth Cuffs Qeynosian Leather Sleeves Qeynosian Studded Wristguards Qeynosian Plated Bracers |-|Steps= Speak to Sergeant Haggus (64, -4, 168). Defeat 3 tainted Sapswill invaders in Sunset Meadow. Return to Sergeant Haggus. Search Sunset Meadow past the barricades for a dead soldier (There should be a few nearby). When you approach one a defiled soldier will spawn. Return to Sergeant Haggus. Retun to Murrar Shar. |-|Dialog= You say, "Hail, Murrar Shar" Murrar Shar says to you, "Hello. Until recently, our colony lived in peace with a clan of goblins known as the Sapswill that reside on the other side of the island. But for some unknown reason, they have begun to attack us. We need to begin an investigation at once to get to the bottom of this. Will you help?" You say, "I would be glad to. What can I do?" Murrar Shar says to you, "The goblins have started attacking us from the west. We're not sure what sparked the uprising, but they are now relentlessly trying to invade the colony. I need you to go see how our defenders are doing at the west gate and gather any information you can. Speak with Sergeant Haggus at the barricades and see what you can do to assist him." You say, "I will do so." (Quest offered) Murrar Shar says to you, "Good luck." You say, "Thanks." You say,"Hail, Sergeant Haggus" Sergeant Haggus says to you,"Har! These scampering whelps will never break through! Oh, hello there. What's that, Murrar sent you?" You say,"Yes. He was wondering how our defenses are holding?" Sergeant Haggus says to you,"While the goblins aren't very powerful, they're definitely tenacious. It's almost as if they have no mind of their own and are throwing themselves at us like flies unto a swatter." (Complete objective) You say,"Could you use some help?" Sergeant Haggus says to you,"Aye, you're a gutsy one aren't you? I'll give you a chance to prove your strength. Fend off some of these invading Sapswill and we'll see how you fare." You say,"Will do!" (Complete objective) You say,"Hail, Sergeant Haggus." Sergeant Haggus says to you,"By the hilt of the Claymore, you're a strong one! I could use your strength for another task." You say,"I'm ready!" Sergeant Haggus says to you,"A platoon of my soldiers set out a while ago and hasn't returned. Search Sunset Meadow for these soldiers and return to me with your findings." You say,"I will." (Complete objective) You say,"Hail, Sergeant Haggus." Sergeant Haggus says to you,Ah, they'll pay for this! You've done well, Lazauras. Sometime when you're not so busy, maybe you'd take a job with the Qeynos Guard and we can fight along side one another again. Take this information back to Murrar. Farewell." You say,"Farewell to you." You say,"Hail, Murrar Shar." Murrar Shar says to you,"Hmm... yes, these reports are disturbing indeed. I cannot place the source that tainted our beloved soldiers." You say,"I agree. There's something behind all of this." Murrar Shar says to you,"I can assure you that we will find out though. In the meantime, here is a reward for your continued assistance." |-|Quest Journal= The Queen's Colony is no longer a safe place for Qeynosians. A once peaceful clan of goblins has, for some reason, begun attacking the colony's inhabitants. I am to report to Sergeant Haggus outside the west archway and assist in his investigation into the cause of this uprising. I need to report to Sergeant Haggus outside the west archway. He should have some tasks for me to help the colony. Report to Sergeant Haggus outside the west archway. I reported to Sergeant Haggus and have been assigned my first duty. Sergeant Haggus and the other defenders need help defending the colony. I should help fend off the attacking goblin horde. Kill tainted Sapswill invaders. They are attacking the barricades. I was able to help fend off the attacking goblins. I helped defend the colony and should return to Sergeant Haggus to see if there is anything else I can do. Return to Sergeant Haggus. I returned to Sergeant Haggus. Sergeant Haggus has sent me to find out about some missing soldiers that have not returned. I should look for any sign of the missing soldiers in Sunset Meadow. I should search past the barricades in Sunset Meadow for signs of the missing soldiers. The missing soldiers were dead. Even worse, their remains seemed to rise from the dead and attack me as if controlled by some diabolical force. I need to report back to Sergeant Haggus with this grim information. Report the bad news to Sergeant Haggus. I reported to Sergeant Haggus that his missing soldiers are dead. Sergeant Haggus would like me to take this information back to Murrar Shar. Take this information back to Murrar Shar. I reported to Sergeant Haggus and helped out at the barricades. The goblins were relentless, but I was able to help fend them off. It was a sad sight to see the solider that had been killed, but the information I collected should prove useful to the colony. Presence of Evil Presence of Evil Presence of Evil